


Kinktober 2018 - Day 19

by myworldisbiworld



Series: Kinktober 2018 [4]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Creampie, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Kinktober 2018, Married Couple, Pre-War, Smut, Vaginal Sex, couple sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 03:34:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16359956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myworldisbiworld/pseuds/myworldisbiworld
Summary: Nate and Nora are finally able to start a family.





	Kinktober 2018 - Day 19

Nora put her hands on her hips and looked around the empty living room, grinning. Boxes were stacked in every corner and everything still smelled of new paint, but it was starting to feel like home.

Nate came in through the garage door, another hefty box in his arms. She watched as he lifted it onto the kitchen counter, admiring how his muscles pulled at the white cotton of his shirt. His hazel eyes caught her staring and crinkles at the corners as he smiled.

“Seeing me move boxes do it for you?”

“Duh,” she blurted, sauntering over to him with a sway to her hips.

Nate enjoyed the sight of his lovely wife, her short dark brown hair ruffled from a day of work. She knew what she was doing with those sweet hips, wrapped up in a nice pair of tight jeans to show off those endless legs. As she wrapped her arms around his neck, his hands found their familiar place at the crook of her waist. 

“We’re finally home,” she crooned before kissing him sweetly. 

“Home for a while,” he agreed. “When was the last time we expected to be somewhere for more than six months? College?”

“And to end up in  _ Boston _ ,” Nora added with a roll of her eyes. 

“Only for a few years,” Nate answered soothingly. “Then you, me, and our flock of babies can head west where we belong.”

“If the camps are gone by then.”

“Hey, we promised not to torture ourselves over that. We’ve sacrificed enough for a while, we deserve to focus on us.”

“And our flock of babies?” she purred, pressing closer.

“At least five,” he replied, making his wife chuckle. “If you’re still unsure, we can get all of them premade.”

Nora kissed him again, tangling her legs with his and feeling heat pool in her belly. She looked at him through her lashes, smiling coyly.

“I think we can make at least one on our own,” she whispered, shivering as she saw Nate’s eyes light up.

“Is that so,” he breathed, his broad hands sweeping around to press against her back and draw her closer. One rough hand snuck under her shirt, his fingertips brushing against the sensitive patch on her back between her dimples. Nora sighed into his mouth as she leaned into kiss him, melting under his touch.

Nate always felt so familiar, so  _ right _ . Whether they were fumbling around as idiot virgins or squeezing in an intense quickie between military drills, her body and soul felt whole when they were with his. No matter where they were or what challenges they faced, each time with Nate was like coming home. 

“I love you,” she murmured between soft kisses.

“I love you, too,” he replied, catching her gaze and smiling. They touched foreheads and took in the moment together, their breaths mingling as their bodies conformed. Nate closed his eyes, his hands still drifting over her back and sending warm waves through her blood. 

Nora could feel his hard length against her thigh, her body craving the sensation of him inside her. She tangled her fingers in his hair and drew him in for a deep, passionate kiss.

Nate responded by unhooking her bra and sliding a hand over her stomach, his fingertips brushing the underwire and the sensitive flesh beneath her breast. As his calloused palm glided over the supple flesh, Nora let out a quiet moan and pressed her hips harder against him. He dropped his lips to her neck, eager to lick and nip at that beautiful throat, his nose tickled by the tantalizing scent of jasmine she wore. 

Fuck, he could play with her breasts for hours. Perfect for a hand and a mouth, they were always exactly what he craved. Impatiently, he shoved her shirt and bra up so he could take a hard nipple between his teeth. Nora shuddered at the sensation and Nate used his hand to keep her other breast busy as he continued to lap and nibble. She rubbed her thigh against his hard cock and damn if that wasn’t driving him crazy.

“How do you want it?” he asked hoarsely.

“Right here,” she replied immediately. “Please, Nate--”

Nora whimpered when his mouth left her breast, but heat flared through her again as his strong hands grabbed her hips and spun her around, bending her over the counter. Nate nibbled at her exposed back as he quickly undid her jeans, chuckling as the tight denim refused to give way easily.

“ _ This _ is why you need more dresses,” he complained playfully. “That and how fucking good your legs look--”

He interrupted himself as a moan tore through him, his fingers finding his wife soaking wet and ready. 

“You’ve been thinking about this,” he chuckled as he slid a finger inside, savoring the hot, wet tightness.

“Like you haven’t,” Nora retorted, clenching her walls down on his fingers. “Now hurry up and put a baby in me.”

Those words, burning with love and lust, went straight to his cock. Nate kept his finger inside her as he undid his pants, smirking at the way Nora kept wriggling. Only when the tip of him pressed against her moist entrance did she stop squirming. Instead, she waited until he had entered her before pushing her hips back and taking him to the hilt.

“Holy  _ fuck-- _ ” Nate growled, his fingers sinking into Nora’s hips as he held her there. Overwhelmed by the sensation of her and desperately craving more, he leaned over to press his chest to her back, kissing along her shoulder as they savored each other.

“Do you feel that, my love?” he asked roughly, grinding his hips forward. “I’m pressing against your womb.”

“More,” she pleaded, gyrating her hips to continue to feel that blissful  _ fullness. _ Nate happily obliged by starting them off with a slow, deep pace that had them savoring every inch. He braced himself with one hand on the counter, the other on her hip, needing her nearness. When was the last time he’d been able to take pleasure in simply being inside her? They’d been through so much fighting and fire and blood--

Nora could sense her husband’s mind straying, his thoughts pulling him from the present. 

“Stay with me,” she called out to him, placing her hand over his on the counter and lacing her fingers. Nora pushed her back up against his chest, taking over his thrusts by working her hips. “I’m right here, my love. Stay with me.”

Nate groaned as she continued to ride him, taking him deep and grinding him against her cervix. His hand clutched hers with tight desperation and his fingers dug into the flesh of her hip. As his wife crooned softly to him, her voice rich with pleasure, her slick body sliding against his and grounding him in the present. 

Returned to his body with vigor, Nate gave Nora’s shoulder a quick bite before he straightened up and placed both hands on her hips. Nora’s giggle dropped to a low moan as he drove into her, then another when he pulled out and slammed into her again. One hand dropped to her clit and Nate knew she was ready to come. 

Continuing to thrust into her hard, he slowly built up his pace until she was bucking against him, moaning his name. Nate couldn’t contain his own voice as she clamped down on him, pushing both of them to orgasm. As he pulsed strand after strand of his seed into her, Nate collapsed onto her back, one long arm wrapping around her waist to keep her close. Nora’s eyes fluttered shut, grinning broadly, her cheek pressed against the cool countertop.

“Do you think we made a baby?” she asked with a content sigh, reaching an arm back to stroke his hair. 

“We have to make sure,” Nate rumbled in her ear. “I’ll take a look.”

Nora chuckled as he withdrew his softening cock from her, then gasped at the feeling of his rough palms on the soft skin of her inner thighs. Nate peered between her legs, biting his lip at the sight of his come leaking from her. 

“Oh no, no, this won’t do. We can’t waste a drop.” Nate’s fingers curled up into Nora, gliding easily in the mixture of their cum. He swirled the creamy mixture inside her, enjoying how she squirmed on his hand.

“Let’s go to bed,” she whimpered, her dead-weight arms hanging on his shoulders.

“Nuh-uh, I know that look. You’ll fall right asleep,” Nate purred, fingers stroking her cunt and sending shudders through her limp body. Unable to help himself, he pulled out his fingers to replace them with his tongue, curling to scrape up more of their ambrosia. 

“My love, I won’t get pregnant if you eat it all,” Nora said between breathy moans, her legs already beginning to quiver.

“Oh, don’t worry about that,” Nate muttered against her vulva, his tongue cherishing her pillowy folds, plump with arousal. “We’re only getting started.” 

**Author's Note:**

> A day late, but I posted to my other fic yesterday sooooooo


End file.
